1.2.1
Additions 'General' 'Warming Massage' *Worlds created prior to 1.2 will say the message, Must be converted! 'Gameplay' 'Zombie Sieges' *Will occur occasionally at night in NPC Villages 'World Generation' 'Jungle Biome' *A very dense, but rather uncommon biome featuring large jungle trees that can reach up to 31 blocks tall with 2×2 thick trunks. Oak trees are also common. Leaves cover much of the forest floor 'Sesert Wells' *Rarely found in deserts 'Abandoned Mineshafts' *Generated with wooden bridges in midair portions 'Blocks & Items' 'Bottle o' Enchanting' *Can be used to spawn experience orbs. *Only available in creative mode 'Chiseled Stone Brick' *Only available in creative mode 'Fire Charge' *Produces fire when used *Can be fired from dispensers *Also a substitute for flint and steel 'Redstone Lamp' *Visually resembles Glowstone *Gives off light only when it is powered *Has a luminance of 15 when powered 'Jungle Wood' *New type of wood that spawns as jungle tree trunks *Has a slightly mossy brown texture with horizontal bark 'Jungle Sapling' *Can be grown into Jungle trees and drops from Jungle leaves 'Jungle Leaves' *Generates in Jungle trees and bushes 'New Sandstone Textures' *Not in-game *Planned to be used as decorative sandstone variants 'Mobs' 'Iron Golems' *Occasinally spawns in Villages *Defends Villagers against Zombies and other hostile mobs *Can be spawned by placing 4 iron blocks and pumpkins in a specific pattern 'Ocelots' *Can be tamed using fish as cats **Cats will scare off creepers and teleport to the player similarly to tamed wolves Changes 'General' 'Anvil File Format' *New map file format **Increases the world height limit, from 128; to 256 *World selection screen shows worlds saved in Region file format, and will convert them. *No longer shows worlds saved in Alpha level format. 'Gameplay' 'F3 Debug Screen' *New Legends **lc: Largest section height **b: Shows what biome you are in **bl: Block brightness **sl: Sky brightness **rl: Raw brightness 'Multiplayer' *Due to biome data saving to chunks, SMP servers no longer send clients their world seed, displaying as "0" to the client 'Third Person View' *Now has a slight delay on the speed at which the head moves on the player **Makes it possible to see the sides of the player's head 'Blocks & Items' 'Dispenser' *Changed texture 'Grass' *Placing blocks on grass will replace it 'Ladders' *Re-added collision box *Crafting recipe now yields 3 ladders instead of 2 'Lava' *Lava now has a faint rumbling sound effect, and large particles that hop out of the lava produce a popping sound 'Oak Sapling' *Changed texture 'Slabs & Stairs' *Can be placed upside-down by placing them below a block *Crafting recipe for slabs now yields 6 instead of 3 'Vines' *Can now be climbed like ladders 'Mobs' 'Cave Spider' *Swim extremely fast with the water stream towards the player, but seem to be almost not moving against the water stream 'Creepers' *Now stalk the player 'Villager' *Will breed if there are enough empty houses in a NPC Village 'Wolf' *Tamed wolves are able to breed using bones 'Zombie' *Can break down doors on Hard and Hardcore mode *Have a rare chance to drop an iron ingot, iron helmet, iron shovel, or iron sword *Rush to the nearest shadow or body of water for safety if it catches fire in daylight *Chase and attack villagers and doors (breaking them on Hard and Hardcore difficulties) *Sometimes zombies attacked villagers in preference to the player, and always chose the shortest way to the target, even if there was a door in the way 'Skeleton' *Have a rare chance to drop a bow or an enchanted bow *Rush to the nearest shadow or body of water for safety if it catches fire in daylight 'Snow Golem' *Will melt and die in the Nether *Will form a wall to attack mobs 'Zombie Pigmen' *Have a rare chance to drop a golden helmet, gold ingot, golden sword, or an enchanted golden sword *Swim fast in water Fixes 3 Bugs Fixed *Doors have been updated so that double-doors work better with redstone. *Ambience works in Multiplayer. *Mob spawners show the correct mob in SMP (instead of a pig). Further Revisions *.2.2 fixed an issue with world generation. *1.2.3 fixed some crashes that were present in 1.2.1 and 1.2.2. *1.2.4 added new types of wooden planks, sandstone blocks, chat history, and a bunch of bug fixes. *1.2.5 added "Pick Block" key, cats more eager to sit, and a handful of bug fixes.